


Viktor Nikiforov Has An Excellent Fashion Sense

by WinglessCrows



Series: Wedding Preparations [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: “So Lilia knows you’ve bought your wedding suit, but I, your fiancé, your one true love, your soulmate who you are marrying, does not know?” Viktor gets closer to Yuuri and bops their noses together as he whispers: “Traitor.”This time it's Viktor who's in search of a wedding suit.





	Viktor Nikiforov Has An Excellent Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of references to [Say Yes to the Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318929) but works as a stand alone.
> 
> I still don't know anything about suits.

_Wedding planning is hard,_ Viktor thinks as he seals yet another envelope. This one is for the Crispino twins. He looks over to Yuuri who is in the progress of putting stamps on all the envelopes Viktor hands him. Every time Yuuri wets a stamp with his tongue, Viktor’s heart skips a beat and he wonders if Yuuri would consider taking a break in favour of other activities.

 

“You’re getting distracted again,” Yuuri says without looking up and takes the envelope out of Viktor’s hands.

 

“Well, that’s entirely your fault,” Viktor pouts, “I hope you’re ready to take responsibility.”

 

Yuuri finally looks up at him, and Viktor expects him to tell him off and continue with the task at hand, but Yuuri is full of surprises, “Finish the last invitations and I just might.”

 

Yuuri adds a little wink, and Viktor quickly proceeds with the envelopes. Maybe wedding planning isn’t so hard after all.

 

* * *

 

“I was thinking that maybe we should buy our suits before we go to Hasetsu next month,” Viktor says. He’s lying on Yuuri’s chest, letting his fiance comb his fingers through his hair. Their clothes scattered around the coach they’re lying on, and Yuuri had taken responsibility by working his magic tongue on Viktor rather than the stamps.

 

“Mmm~” Yuuri responds, as if he’s a little far away. He might be. Viktor still isn’t sure this is real himself.

 

“Just to make sure they fit, since its right after worlds. Fitting can take time,” Viktor is kind of just mumbling random facts at this point, but he swears he had a point somewhere in there.

 

“I already got a suit though,” Yuuri responds, and Viktor scrunches his nose a little bit. Not that Yuuri can see that.

 

“You’re not getting married in that suit. I haven’t burned that tie yet, but I will the next time you bring it up.”

 

“I meant I already bought a suit for our wedding. You haven’t seen it.”

 

Viktor takes a few seconds to process this information, “Wait, what? When? How? There’s no way you can hide a suit in this apartment,” Viktor changes his position on top of Yuuri so that he can look at his face. His very handsome face...

 

“Obviously,” Yuuri says, “It’s at Lilia’s place.”

 

“So Lilia knows you’ve bought your wedding suit, but _I,_ your fiancé, your one true love, your soulmate who you are marrying, does not know?” Viktor gets closer to Yuuri and bops their noses together as he whispers: “Traitor.”

 

Yuuri giggles and pats Viktor on the head, “Sorry, I just forgot to mention it, since it was in the middle of the season. Although I thought that you’d notice since I kind of used your card to pay for it.”

 

“Wait… Is that why you haven’t been allowing me to pay for anything lately? I thought it was just because you won Worlds.”

 

Yuuri smiles a little more when he answers, “Well, winning Worlds certainly helped pay the expenses. The suit was just a little more expensive than what I’d had in mind and if I had tried to pay for it, I don’t think I could have paid for food until you got back. I figured in the end it wouldn’t really matter, because I’d get to look great for our wedding.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’d look good in a potato sack, but who am I to say no to seeing the most handsome man in the world in fitted suit?”

 

“So I’d look good in a potato sack, but not wearing my favorite tie?”

 

“I cannot believe I’m marrying someone this rude.”

 

“I’m not the one who threatens to burn my fiancé’s clothes, gorgeous.”

 

Viktor fakes a horrified gasp and buries his head in Yuuri’s shoulder, “You are so evil.”

 

Yuuri goes back to combing his hair with his fingers, “Well, just because I have a suit doesn’t mean that you have one, so I guess you’ll still have to get that done.”

 

“Mmm, I’m modelling for _With a Wish_ next week, so I’ll look at then… What kind of suit did you get?”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to know. Aren’t you supposed to be a big romantic?” Yuuri responds almost teasingly.

 

“I am!” Viktor quickly responds, he does want to be surprised when he sees Yuuri on their wedding day, “Just… I want us to compliment each other, and also hopefully not wear something that’s too similar.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve chosen something I know you wouldn’t wear.”

 

“But that I will still like?”

 

“Definitely. Lilia said my butt looked good in it, and I can only imagine that you’d like that.”

 

“I don’t think you have imagine,” Viktor replies and lifts his head expecting a kiss. He gets a finger to his lips instead.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know where you’re going with this,” Yuuri says and Viktor can only pout. It’s not like they haven’t done multiple times a day before, “Save your energy for something else. Like cooking. It’s getting late, and I would like to send these invitations out today.”

 

“Fine,” Viktor sighs, and gets up from Yuuri who starts getting dressed, but looks over to Viktor when he realizes that he’s not doing the same.

 

“Are you really gonna be naked the rest of the evening? It’s not exactly warm in here, and I will take Makka with me.”

 

“I won’t be naked,” Viktor sings, takes the apron (a pink one with flowers given to him by Chris back in the day) and makes a show of putting it on, “Tada!”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, “I hate you.”

 

“I think you love me.”

 

“Damn, you’re right. I love you.”

 

Yuuri leaves with invitations and an eager Makkachin after giving a Viktor a goodbye kiss, while Viktor stays behind to make dinner. He puts on a playlist of various piano pieces and sets his body on autopilot. Viktor doesn’t really know what kind of suit he wants to wear for the wedding. Viktor has a pretty wide selection of suits, but it needs to be special. It needs to be different from what he has already, and perhaps that’s going to be hard to find. He’ll just have to see when he gets to the photoshoot.

 

* * *

 

The week goes by quickly, and between practice, and coaching, and wedding planning, and planning for the ice show he thought would be a good idea to arrange (it is, but damn he’s busy), Viktor does seem to spend most of his free time sleeping. He would maybe have liked to get Yuuri’s input, but he is confident in himself to find something they will both love.

 

Viktor skips a day of practice to do the photoshoot and leaves Yuuri in Yakov’s hands for the day. Usually Viktor planned photoshoots, as well as lengthy interviews and such, on his free days, but this season Yakov had been adamant about a rest day being a rest day, and there wasn’t really much Viktor could do about that. One of the things that had been agreed upon when Viktor had decided to coach and compete at the same time, was that if he was told to rest, he would do so. Viktor very easily lost track of when he had crossed the line between being dedicated to his skating and just plainly ruining his body, and it wasn’t like he could afford another break.

 

But Viktor isn’t all that dissatisfied with losing a day of practice for this particular photoshoot. It’ll get them one step closer to having their wedding fully planned, and Viktor could say with no hesitation that he would personally cancel the olympics if it could give him and Yuuri the perfect wedding.

 

He arrives at the studio where they’ll be shooting. It’s some way from the actual store, and the only suits they will have are the select few Viktor will be modelling. From the phone call he had with them yesterday, it’s about five different suits he’ll be wearing for them. As Viktor steps out of his car, he is immediately greeted by a familiar face, Sergei, who represents _With a Wish,_ and has worked with Viktor every time he’s been here.

 

“Viktor!” He greets and reaches to shake his hand, “So good to see you. Just as handsome as ever.”

 

Viktor takes his hand, and smiles, “Always happy to provide my looks for the greater good.”

 

Sergei leads him inside the studio, where he’s introduced to the photographer, stylist and makeup artist. There are a few people running around them setting things up, but Viktor doesn’t get an introduction.

 

Maria, the makeup artist, works with him first. Viktor usually does his own makeup, but under the bright lights and the very particular circumstances that follow a photoshoot, Viktor knows that an expert is needed. Even when Maria applies a darker contour than Viktor ever would have gone for, he trusts that it will look in the final pictures. She does apply a particularly flattering lip gloss to his lips that Viktor immediately asks what is because it’s just that beautiful. Viktor isn’t even a lip gloss kind of guy.

 

“We’ll be changing the make-up after the second and fourth suit,” she informs him, and Viktor makes a mental note to pay attention to what she does, because he might find something he likes. But he’s getting sidetracked here. What he really needs is the perfect suit, and whatever the stylish first puts him in is definitely not it.

 

The suit has black pants, a white dress shirt, dark grey vest and a horizontally black and white striped jacket. Viktor is famously known for being able to make anything look good, and this isn’t even a bad look, but it isn’t exactly his style. Viktor works the suit and smiles for the camera from various poses before he gets handed the next suit.

 

The second one also has a white dress shirt, but this time the vest is a black and grey checkered one, and the rest of the suit is a metallic red. Viktor’s first thought is that Chris would look great in this. He’ll send him a picture when the photos go public.

 

Viktor comes back to Maria before he tries on the third suit and she tones down the makeup slightly. The new look makes Viktor look like an ice king, and he has pretty good idea of what the next two suits are gonna be.

 

Suit number three is completely white with the exception of the black vest. Viktor knows that with how pale his skin is in April, he will not be wearing white at the their wedding, so even if this is definitely the one Viktor has liked the best so far, it simply won’t do.

 

Suit number four has black pants, a grey vest and a blue jacket. Yuuri would suit this, Viktor thinks again, although Viktor doubts that this is the style Yuuri has gone for. When Yuuri chooses clothes for himself, he usually goes for a simple sort of elegance, and this can’t really be described as simple. Maybe Viktor could give it to him for his birthday or anniversary. The Olympics only happen once every four years, and without the flower attached to the jacket, this could be perfect for the banquet.

 

The makeup Maria does for Viktor is very much like what Viktor usually wears. His lashes are a little longer than usual, and the blush is a little darker, but overall the look is fairly subtle. Viktor thinks that this plus his new favorite lip gloss could be the perfect look.

 

When the fifth and last suit gets presented to Viktor, he doesn’t even need to put it on to know that this is it. The suit itself is a mat black with a little bit of rose gold silk accenting the collar of the jacket, the vest is striped grey and gold, the dress shirt is simple and white, and he wears it with a rose gold tie. It’s not too simple and it’s not too extravagant, it’s just right.

 

Viktor takes some photos in the suit with an array of multicoloured roses, and he once again finds himself thinking of the wedding. Will one of the have a bouquet? Will they put flowers on their jackets? Yuuri has said he wanted blue roses, and Viktor would be damned if Yuuri didn’t get his blue roses. But the fun mixture of red, orange, pink and yellow roses is beautiful as well. Roses of different colours are supposed to represent different kinds of love, and Viktor loves Yuuri in every possible way. It would only be appropriate to get all the different roses.

 

When the shoot finishes Viktor immediately grabs a hold of Sergei.

 

“Say, is this suit for sale?”

 

“I mean, the point of the photoshoot is too sell these suits to people, so yes they are, why?”

 

“I was thinking of buying this one,” Viktor smiles brightly.

 

“Ah yes, you’re engaged right? It completely slipped my mind, since you’re always single when you come in here,” Sergei laughs. “Well you’re free to buy it of course. Would you like to consult with someone before you get it though. Like your best man or maybe your fiancé?”

 

“Ah, yes,” Viktor finds his phone on the makeup stand and hands it to Sergei, “Could you take a picture of me. I promise I won’t upload it anywhere.”

 

After the photo is taken, Viktor sends the picture to Chris with the message: _I think I found my wedding suit! Call me when you’ve seen it!_

 

It’s still a little early in Switzerland, and Chris is possibly at the rink, so Viktor doesn’t expect Chris to call him back immediately, but he does.

 

“That is literally the perfect suit!” Chris exclaims before Viktor can even say ‘hi’, “If you don’t get it, I will lose all respect for you.”

 

“Thank you!” Viktor exclaims with equal enthusiasm, “I was worried I was the only one who would like it!”

 

“Viktor. My man. My boo. My platonic soulmate. It looks amazing on you, and I’m gonna bet Phichit 100 dollars that it will make Yuuri cry.”

 

“Well if you think it’ll make that big of an impact on my Yuuri, then it seems like I really have to get it.”

 

“Trust me Viktor, this is the one.”

 

“The suit is the one or Yuuri is the one?” Viktor teases.

 

“They’re both the one Viktor, now I have to get back to practice, but if you don’t buy that suit, I will come to St. Petersburg and kick your ass.”

 

“Merci, Chris. Au revoir.”

 

Viktor hangs up and smiles to himself. He’s about to make a really good purchase.

 

“I take it that you’re gonna buy it,” Sergei says when Viktor find him again, “Since you’re smiling even more that before.”

 

And of course Viktor is smiling. This is the suit he’s going to get married in. This is the suit he’s going to marry Yuuri in. He can’t wait.

 

“You’ll have to go over the purchase with Alina,” Sergei says as he starts searching the room for her, “She’s in charge of our St. Petersburg store. Ah! There she is. Alina!” He waves her over.

 

A woman hurries over, she looks a little stressed out but practically beams at the sight of Viktor. He smiles back at her.

 

“Viktor would like to purchase this suit. Make sure to give him a discount,” Sergei instructs and leaves to finish some other business.

 

“Oh my God,” Alina says when Viktor gives her his attention, and he’s about 99 percent certain she’s about to ask him to give her an autograph, “You and your fiance are going to look _stunning_ at your wedding.”

 

“Thank… you?” Viktor questions, “How do you know this?”

 

“Oh right,” she says with a silly smile, “I helped your fiance finding his wedding suit when he came in a couple of months back. Very handsome. Congrats on marrying him.”

 

“Thank you!” Viktor says with more sincerity this time, “And do you really think we’re gonna look good together? We’re trying not to let each know what we’ll be wearing.”

 

“Oh absolutely!” Alina says with the utmost confidence, “If I didn’t know better I would have thought you had planned it.”

 

That makes Viktor smile. Maybe Yuuri and him have psychic connection. It would explain some things.

 

When Viktor has completed his purchase and is driving away from the studio, he makes a stop at Lilia’s place. It’s only fair that she hold onto both of their suits, and he feels like he needs to get her approval as well. She is only slightly offended that Viktor didn’t bring her with him to pick it out, seeing as she knew what Yuuri would be wearing, but ultimately she approves of his choice. “You’re going to look beautiful. Both of you.” She says and slams the door in his face. He figures she’ll forgive him in a weeks time.

 

* * *

 

“How was the photoshoot?” Yuuri asks after Viktor has claimed a couple of ‘welcome home’ kisses.

 

“Great. Wonderful. Amazing.” Viktor smiles as he leans down to greet Makkachin too. He’s starting to feel the fatigue of being surrounded by people and photographers all day and is seriously contemplating taking a nap with his furry friend.

 

“Sounds like you found your suit then,” Yuuri says as he returns to the kitchen to finish up dinner, “Did you show it to anyone else before you bought it?”

 

“You don’t trust my fashion sense, my love?” Viktor says, He’s outraged. His fashion sense is great.

 

“I’m just saying that sometimes you have weird tastes.”

 

“I do not! Name one weird thing!” Viktor regrets challenging Yuuri to this the moment he says it, but here we are.

 

“The eros costume,” is surprisingly the first thing Yuuri mentions.

 

“But you like that costume. What’s wrong with that? You literally had all my previous outfits to choose from, and that’s the one you chose. I think you’re naming wrong things now Yuuri. Either that or you are proving that I always have excellent taste.”

 

“No, the eros costume is based on bondage and lingerie. You wore that costume when you were fifteen. That’s weird. Me wearing it at twenty three is acceptable, you wearing it as a young teen is weird.”

 

It’s a good point, Viktor has to admit, but… “It was also over ten years ago. I’ve become smarter, and even if it was a little weird, it’s still a great costume. Just like everything else.”

 

“Yeah, cause the thing you wore at Worlds in 2011 was just _great,_ ” Yuuri says very sarcastically.

 

“It fit the theme!”

 

“It was ugly and you know it. I’d rather you skate naked than have you wear that again. I took off my glasses everytime I watched that program with that costume. I still don’t get why you had to change it mid-season.”

 

“The other one was boring...”

 

“The other was beautiful and that perfectly shows why I said you have weird tastes. But now that I’ve won the argument, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Chris liked it and I showed it to Lilia afterwards. Since she hasn’t made me go get a refund, you can probably guess her opinion too.”

 

Yuuri smiles, “Good. Great. We have our suits. We sent the invitations. We can basically get married now.”

 

“Still a year to go, beautiful, and I think our guests would be a little disappointed if we didn’t have any food.”

 

“You’re right,” Yuuri responds, acting like he is deep in thought, “We need a cake. If I’m marrying Viktor Nikiforov I demand the biggest damn cake we can find.”

 

“Because the cake is all that matters,” Viktor says sarcastically.

 

“Viktor, cake is all that matters. I’m not sure if I will cry during the ceremony, but I will definitely cry when we get to eat cake.”

 

“You are so mean, I don’t think I love you anymore.”

 

“Oh, but I think you do.”

 

“Damn, you’re right. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the suits Viktor try on are from the YoI collab with "With a Wish"
> 
> The first he tries is [Yurio's](https://i.imgur.com/5sCBdD6.jpg), then [Chris'](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/82/6a/81/826a81920f96044c51feccd9d9bce236.jpg), [Viktor's own](https://i.imgur.com/vYOSenb.jpg) and then [Yuuri's](https://www.google.dk/search?q=yuri+on+ice+with+a+wish&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjLjbHf0s7YAhVKCpoKHVGeAJkQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637#imgrc=kN849bpf87_gyM:). The last one is what Viktor wears in [this photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cz3YWXoUAAAcLYu.jpg), which is also from the collab, and also what I based Yuuri's suit on.


End file.
